Such as in case of MIMO communication (Multi Input Multi Output) is already known structure of arranging two (2) or more antennas neighboring with each other, and thereby achieving high-speed communication. As a substrate type antenna according to the conventional art is already known that having a substrate made of dielectric material, a loop-shaped first coupling pattern formed on one of the surfaces of this substrate, being cut off in apart thereof, and a loop-shaped second coupling pattern formed on the other surface of the substrate, being cut off in a part thereof, and also connecting the respective power supply points to the both ends, which are divided, wherein couplings of dielectric coupling and magnetic inductive coupling are made between the first coupling pattern and the second coupling pattern, while connecting the antenna at one end of the first coupling pattern (please see Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, in the substrate type antenna for achieving the MIMO communication with using the plural numbers of antennas, there is also already known substrate type antenna, being characterized that the plural number of antennas apply the first substrate type antenna, which is configured to have a linear polarization type, and the second substrate type antenna, which is configured to apply a spiral type antenna, having the resonance frequency band being almost same to that of the first antenna, but not the linear polarization type (please see Patent Document 2, for example).